


I wish I had a friend

by AthenaUwU



Category: Original Work
Genre: (the setting is in hell), Asexual Character, F/M, Hell, I’ll write tags as I go on, Other, Slow Burn, TW: Suicide and Depression mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaUwU/pseuds/AthenaUwU
Summary: When your a demon that’s been around for over 1000 years, things are more or less the same. But when your a demon that grants wishes to any greedy fool who finds you, and one person decides to ask for something unheard of, what would you do? (Hi yes this is a lovely extreme slow burn story with Two OC’s of mine, ones an aloof asexual demon girl and the other is a demon that can grant wishes if anyone finds him, one day the girl finds him and sets him free from his never ending cycle, instead of making her most desired wishes come true, what will happen?)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I wish I had a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, uh this is my attempt to write extreme slow burn, I’d like to say that this story is based off a feeling I’ve never felt before and that’s romance, so enjoy this story as I try to figure out how to write romance :)

1000 years, Nereus has been doing this wish granting cycle, for 1000 years.  
Frankly, he’s fed up with it. It’s always the same thing. Either money, power, women or men, anything a greedy man would ever want. He’s always wanted someone different to arrive. The last person that arrived and found him wanted, you guessed it, money. Lots and lots of money.  
He sits around on his throne wishing someone else could arrive for once, maybe see a girl that wasn’t one of the maids

It was quiet today, it’s been like that for 5 years now. With him being one of the higher entities, he couldn’t just walk around with the locals in the cities of hell.  
If your wondering why hell isn’t an inescapable form of torture where sinners go, it isn’t, in fact it’s great in hell. Little kids were told all sorts of stories to be good so they wouldn’t end up here, sucks for them really. Nereus had asked some locals that found him what the cities here are like, they compared it to a place the mortals call “New York City” but better. He would love to go there and explore it but no. Hades and Satan (best friends of hell) told him that he either A has to grant wishes for as long as he lives unless they say he can go Scott free. Or B, someone has to wish to free him. That never happened and he didn’t have high hopes that it would happen either. Demons are full of greed and their most wanted desires, they would never ask for something he wants.  
While thinking about his current situation and when the next wish wanting bastard will arrive he hears a voice, a monotone feminine voice  
“Hello”  
Snapping out of his thoughts and sitting upright he looks down to see a teenage girl almost the same age as the age he died.  
Clearing his throat, he says “greetings, I am Nereus. I must congratulate you, seeing as you have found my castle.” He’s said these words so many times he remembers it like the back of his hand. He looks down at the girl, she’s swaying her arms back and forth waiting for him to continue. He knows what she wants

...

Or does he?  
He continues, “I will grant you one wish, and one wish only. After your wish has been granted you can choose to work here or I will send you back to your home with your wish, when I do that you will have no memory of this place. Think of your wish and choose wisely, for you will not-“  
“I wish for you to be free”  
Snapping his eyes open, he looks back down at her. Her facial expression not changing, clearing his throat, he says  
“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”  
The girl looks up at him again and says “you heard me, I wish for you to be free”  
Oh, she was serious  
“You understand your can’t revert your wish right? Once you do it’s set in stone, nothing can change it” the girl nods and says her wish one last time “I wish for you to be free”  
Sighing, he snaps his fingers and the deed is done, he feels as if a massive weight has been lifted from his shoulders. With that the girl says goodbye and heads to leave.  
He couldn’t believe it...he was actually free! He didn’t have to grant wishes against his will anymore!  
But...why did he feel so guilty? The girl asked for his freedom and didn’t even think about what she desired.  
He turned to the girl, who was about to head out the door.  
After thinking quickly he decided to do something he’s never done before.  
He runs after the girl and taps her on the shoulder  
“Wait” the girl turns around to face him  
“Yes?”  
“I’ll grant you another wish, anything you want as a thank you”

...

It’s quiet, the girl thinks and says “be my friend”

“Pardon?”  
“I said I want you to be my friend”  
She couldn’t be serious, of ALL the wishes he’s heard people say, this is by far the most random.  
But, the girl did free him, so he agreed to her wish   
“Ok...what’s your name then?”  
The girl takes his hand and says  
“My name is Athena”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow you read it till the end O__O I’ll update as much as I can  
> Also I’ll explain looks for both characters I just need to do another chapter 
> 
> Also ages work differently around here  
> At the age you die your that age in hell  
> So as you can see Athena is 167, she died at 16 a month before her birthday  
> Nereus is 1127, he died at 17  
> More of the story and explanation will go on so if your confused I’ll answer any of your questions


End file.
